breezeclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonstar
Description Moonstar is a silver tom with icy blue eyes Story Moonstar was born into the old clans, he was born the medicine cats son, her only kit, though he did not know this at first he thought he was only the kit of Leafstone for a good 7 moons of his life, when he found out he did not know what to think, he was not offended, he just wanted to know more about her, so he spent every moment he was not training to be a warrior learning about his mother and learning about herbs, that's how he was able to teach his half apprentice Sweetpaw, now known as Sweetwing, though he was great friends with Songstar and Stormwind, at the time known as Songpaw and Stormpaw, he learned later from his apprentice, Russetshadow, that Songstar was planning to just leave him behind, this bothered Moonstar quite a bit, though he did not want to make a big deal about it, though it hurt Moonstar to know that Songstar was just planning to leave him to starve in a ditch instead of just being warrior in her clan, that he was just some sort of replacement because her brother was sick, though in his mind she also left him behind.. He is starting to lose faith in his mate. Though he does not want to accept it, so he calms himself and lets himself know that there is no one else he would want to be with, though flashing back to the old clan again he was used to being known as the broken code kit, after his father put out the news that he was born from a medicine cat.. None of the clan really liked him anymore but he held his head high, after all, if he did not he would be rotting in the riverside, since there was one cat, by the name of Darktuft, who was waiting for the right time to get rid of the kit who was born of a broken code, though, Moonstar did not mind being half medicine cat, he found it interesting to be a leader with some skills in herbs, though after that he ran away from camp from his clan with his best friend and now mate, Songtrail (Now named Songstar) Stormwind (Songtail's brother ) they traveled for a long time before settling spot were BreezeClan was built up from the ground, though he misses home he knew he had to leave, but the memory of why has somehow faded, but now he lives happily on the tall hill with his lovely mate, Songstar, they found some rouges that had first wandered to the clan, after a while and the naming of a few cats the two leaders settled on the Clan name of BreezeClan there was trauma in the clan with rats and that day still haunts him even now, another time there was badgers but at least he can remember the good times as well, like when Oakwing had her kits or when they had saved the clan from the rats, and also when his half apprentice SweetPaw, Who was the medicine at apprentice and is now a medicine cat by the name of Sweetwing, and his warrior apprentice who became. though when he was still mentoring his other apprentice, who is going to be a grand warrior, by the name of Russetshadow, though he has caught a really bad case of Greencough and he did not think Russetshadow would make it, so forth he though he would not get to train the cat he wanted to be much to be so much, though he lived and Moonstar and Russetshadow are happy that he is still with us today. And after all of that, he now is a father of Songstars kits, Birdkit, Ashkit, and Hopkit are his lovely kits, His first warriors go by the name of, Wrenfeather, Redtuft, Soulember, Russetshadow ( More updates coming soon! )